


Summertime Sneak Attacks

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garden work quickly turned into a full-scale battle, sneaky magic tricks included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sneak Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Moving on!
> 
> This was actually kinda written a few months back. There was some kind of swen thing on tumblr to write a 108 words drabble or something along those lines.
> 
> I participated, posted it on tumblr, but never on here.
> 
> But, since I feel that the drabble was lacking [and 108 words aren't enough to warrant posting], plus combined with the fact that, originally, this didn't have 108 words, to no one's surprise, I decided to extend it a bit. It's still not really long, but here we go!

_Comedy_

**Prompted by:**  Swen? I don't even remember, and too lazy to go and check.

**Warnings:**  None at all! Just old fashioned Swan Mills Family hijinks.

* * *

Regina was kneeling by the hydrangeas, tending to them when she heard a war cry.

With absolutely no time to react, Regina had barely turned to face the noise before she screeched as she was drenched in water. When it stopped, she whipped around and saw her wife and son, the former holding a water gun smugly while the latter was holding a bucket with water balloons, looking less confident about whatever plan they had concocted.

Without saying a word, Regina stood up and smirked, and with a wave of her hand, two rain clouds appeared over the conspirators.

"Regina!" Emma hollered, dropping the toy as she was showered with  _very_  cold water. She then glared at the cloud, an adorable pout on her face, and decided to sprint away from under it, but it only followed her around, keeping her under the spray.

Regina began cackling gleefully while Emma tried to unsuccessfully outrun the cloud.

Henry, exasperated at being caught under a cloud as well, exclaimed, "Can't you conjure up an umbrella?!"

Emma brightened at the idea, braking from her sprinting. "Right!"

Watching, Regina's laughter grew louder as Emma's attempt to conjure the rain-wear rewarded her with a second rain cloud, this one with thunder and lightning. Shoulders sagging, Emma let out a groan.

"Mom!" Henry whined, getting a water balloon out and pelting her squarely in the chest with it.

Regina squealed and playfully glared at Henry. "Oh you're getting it now, young man!"

Henry gulped and Regina called forth her magic, wondering what she could come up with, when she felt herself being tackled and falling onto the fresh grass on her back.

"Ha!" came Emma's triumphant cry, sitting up while straddling Regina, the rain clouds soaking her as they came to a rest above them. "Ready to concede victory?"

"Never," Regina bit out, using her magic to call the pool noodles to her, whacking her wife.

That did the trick as Emma scrambled back, allowing Regina to stand back up. Whipping back to Henry, she could feel his fear as he gulped and rushed to hide behind the shed with the bucket in tow, his rain cloud following.

Her attention snapped back to Emma as she grunted. "Oh come on, why isn't my magic working? Did you do something to it Regina? I swear if you did-"

"I did nothing of the sort dear, perhaps the problem is that you don't practise enough?"

Emma's responded with a glare. Regina felt two water balloons smack onto her shoulder blades. She turned to Henry again, opening the shed door to block his view. Turning back to Emma, Regina was surprised to not see her there. "Where-?"

"Surrender now!" Emma gleefully exclaimed, having picked up the water gun again and aiming a steady stream towards her wife. Henry pelted a few more balloons and Regina squealed, bringing her arms up to try and shield herself.

"Alright, alright, I give in!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden the attacks stopped, and next thing she knew, she was cocooned by Emma and Henry in a hug.

They were all soaked to the bone, since the rain clouds hadn't let up, but it didn't matter, her family was here.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Told you it was short. And sweet. Well I didn't say it was sweet, but it is!
> 
> Anyway, I think that'll be all the drabbles for now, meanwhile I'll be updating In Sickness and In Health!


End file.
